User talk:TitaniErtan/Archive 1
Hey. Welcome to PvX. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 12:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you :D TitaniErtan 12:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::You'll want to use : to indent when responding to messages, edit to see how I did it. ~ [[User:Tycn|'''Tycn]][''' [a]] 13:01, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Also, make your signature link to your page by making your signature something like Titan Of Earth or whatever you want it to be. If you want a signature image, make sure it's no larger than 19px. ~ Big sysop 10:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oki doki, thank you. The First Titan Are you User:Shardfrom GWW? If so, kindly gtfo. 19:27, 27 April 2009 :You have offended me to the depths of my soul. I am Titani Ertan from GWW Titani Ertan 19:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::As long as you're not Shard. 19:35, 27 April 2009 :::I forgive you. You mustve been overdosed by shiny glitter. Titani Ertan 19:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) yo After reading your GWW page, I'm wondering....do you still need help with Gate of Madness? I can beat that on my derv in less than 20 minutes ez. HM btw. ~ Big sysop 20:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Yo to you too, and no thank you :). I'm just too lazy to update my GWW user-page. Thanks anyhows Titani Ertan 20:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Welp, I just run into people a lot who are stuck there. I don't know why I ever even thought it was hard. Just be patient with pulling. Also ignore Shiro. ~ Big sysop 21:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::: *puts Shiro on Ignore List* Titani Ertan 21:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That was the mature thing to do. :> ~ Big sysop 21:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::*goes to Shiro's house, rings door bell, and runs away. Shiro comes with a walking stick, and uses Meditation of the Reaper. Cantha explodes.* Titani Ertan 21:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: *he sets off an explosion in the back of his pants* you mean. ~ Big sysop 04:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, and Shiro's mom then comes, tells him what a naughty naughty boy he is, and he is grounded for 1 month. Titani Ertan 05:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ''your lacking actual utility that pre WE gave'' WE had utility wat? Brandnew 18:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Your vote on Vow Axe is incorrect, Zealous Vow gives -1 energy degen in total. PvX isn't 100% up-to-date. please revote '''Terran 19:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Updated. Happy? Titani Ertan 10:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Although I know you are trying to be helpful There is a category that shows all of the builds which have passed abandoned time period -> here. Also we do not tag Testing builds with Abandoned, only Trial/Stub builds. Lastly please do not edit Archived builds reasons for archival based on recent updates since they are most likely not the reason why said builds fell out of use. But thanks for the consideration. FrostytheAdmin 23:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :kk, will take in mind. Must read templates before spamming. Titani Ertan 23:02, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sig test Titani Ertan 00:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC)